


Unraveled

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Between all the hectic events of Kingsglaive, Lunafreya decides to let loose with a Glaive who's been catching her eye.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful [Partition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11309679) by @hypaalicious.  The title and song gave me the idea, though I took it in a much more literal direction. Enjoy!

She caught your eye while standing at attention in formation with the other Glaives.  Why in the hell she picked you out to stare at was a mystery, but she was definitely staring.  Enough that eventually you noticed those cool blue orbs surveying your movements as you went through your morning exercises.  It was enough to make you blush, and even then she didn't look away. Her gaze didn't break until one of her advisors hustled her away by the elbow.  You could just overhear him explain to her what the Kingsglaive were, how you trained...

Damn, she was gorgeous.  And compelling.  Girl had presence and style. Too bad she was already engaged to the prince.  

Luna haunted your thoughts for the rest of the day.  You looked forward to catching a glimpse of her publicly, but it was a complete surprise when she breezed past you while you were on duty at a checkpoint, grazing the armor on your forearm with her fingertips and breathing, “it is wonderful to see how well I am protected.”

She didn't make eye contact with you, but that _voice_ hummed in your ears.  Her tone was not lost on your fellow Glaives. Your mates elbowed you and hooted as soon as she was out of sight.

“Yeah yeah, hot gorgeous princess.  It's not like I'm ever gonna get to see her again.”

“Still, catch her outside, you never know?”

“Yeah, and Libertus here is gonna magically not puke the next time he warps.” You poked him in the gut for emphasis.

*  *   *

You were pretty excited to have finagled yourself the royal escort home from the party.  You were NOT excited about the latrine duty you'd agreed to in exchange, but that was a worry for another day.  Fortunately, your commander had no idea of your ulterior motives and just mocked you for being starstruck by a celebrity.  If he'd known how hot you found Luna, you'd have gotten kitchen duty, too.  

She was still talking to someone when she slid into the back seat - gracefully, setting her butt down in the seat before swinging her legs inside.  You ambled in after her, caring much more about being aware of your surroundings and angling your body to protect Luna than keeping bystanders from getting an eyeful of your armor-clad ass.

Judging by the chuckle behind you, you'd indeed given your driver an eyeful.  You rolled your eyes and settled yourself into the soft leather seats.  The car was pleasantly cool - a thoughtful step for the princess escaping a warm crush of too many people.

Nyx started the car and glanced into the rearview mirror.  “You both ready to go?”

You nodded and looked to Luna for her assent.  The plastic smile and perfect posture faded as she sighed.  “Yes, thank you. “

The car pulled forward slowly and smoothly through the crowd.  Luna looked out the window. Her thousand-yard stare made you ache to comfort her.  You toyed with your gloves, trying to think of something witty and distracting to say.  All the while, you scanned your surroundings as you'd been trained. You cleared your throat, and Luna seemed to really see you for the first time that night.

“You're the soldier from the practice yard.”

Your eyes widened and you nodded silently.  Holy shit, she remembered you.

“And the checkpoint...”  As her voice trailed off, Luna’s lips curved up in a smile.   You didn't know her well, but you could swear it was a naughty smile.  “And here you are.”

All you could do was shut your gaping mouth, nod again, and murmur, “Honored to serve, your Highness.”  You knew you were blushing.

Oh great, she was going to catch on to your stupid crush, and now you were going to feel like a Grade A asshole.  Instead of mocking you, Luna pressed a button near her seat. As the partition slid up, Nyx lost a valiant effort to conceal his guffaw.  

Nyx and your panties realized what was happening long before your brain did.  When Luna wrapped her delicate fingers around your jaw and turned your face toward hers, you realized that a rush of wetness had already found your core.  She crashed her face into yours, immediately probing your mouth with her tongue.  

Six, but this woman was aggressive.  And that was hot as fuck paired with her reserved exterior.  You moaned softly into the kiss and she smiled.  Your hands pushed into in her hair, loosening the precisely braided style she wore.  

 _Her_ hands were....sweet Astrals, her hands were already creeping up your thighs.  Sky blue eyes peeked up at you, inquiring, and you answered by lunging back at her mouth and grazing one of those perfect breasts with your gloved fingertips.  

She responded by leaning into your hand and pressing hers firmly against your sex.  You gripped her breast more firmly, and she shuddered.   She palmed you firmly now, making circular motions around your clit, and you squirmed.

You tried to unzip her dress, but your gloves made you awkward.  She broke the kiss momentarily, rubbing you faster and looking at you expectantly.

You wrestled yourself out of your uniform, possibly faster than you'd ever done before, despite getting briefly twisted up in one side of your jacket.  You threw your gloves on the floor and moved to resume your embrace.  

Still careful not to ruin the glittering confection she wore, you slid the zipper down to reveal pale pointed peaks, flushed pink with her arousal.  

You bent down and took her nipple in your mouth just as she slid a finger between your folds. You both gasped, a bit too loud, and you heard the radio volume increase slightly from the front seat.  Luna slid a finger inside you as you peeled her dress down, trembling with the effort to do so slowly.

She stroked your bud, dipping her fingers every so often in your wet heat. You felt the smoothness of her fingers as your eyes unfocused.

You were finally able to get inside that maze of a dress and you stroked her belly, kissing her fiercely and panting as she touched you.  Trying hard to concentrate despite the jolts rushing through your body at every touch, you rested your hand warmly on her lower belly, teasing the strands that crept up under your fingertips.

You eased a finger into her wet slit and watched her face as her pink lips slackened, forming a gorgeous little “o” as you rubbed circles around, but didn't yet touch, her needy clit.

Luna whined needily and shoved two fingers inside you, ramming hard to communicate her wishes.  You gasped and tried to concentrate, slowly sliding two fingers in in return and using the base of your thumb to grind her nub.

Both of your skin shone with sweat as you continued, finding a rhythm that pleased you both.    Daring to climb in her lap, you savored a long drink from her delicious mouth before repositioning your hands.   Your slippery fingers moved to slide over her nipple, and she let out a guttural sound that twisted the knot inside your belly, hard.  

She slid her fingers inside you again, alternating thrusting them into you and rubbing them over your sensitive clit.  You shoved your hand roughly into her, letting her rock and grind on the base of your thumb.  You looked into her eyes as the two of you moved together, thrusting faster and faster as you slipped over the edge.

You curled your fingers inside her, and she came with a high-pitched yelp, squeezing her thighs together and bucking against you. You tried to heighten her pleasure by pinching a nipple, but you lost coordination as your own pleasure overtook you.  You palmed her breast and buried your face in her neck as you shook over her, coating her fingers in your juices.  She pressed into you firmly until you finished coming,  and you regained enough consciousness to flick a finger lightly against her sensitive bud as you licked a nipple, and an aftershock overtook Luna, after which she tapped you on the nose affectionately.  

You kissed her deeply now, holding her face in your hands.  As you returned to reality, you looked at each other and smiled.  She kissed you back almost reverently.

You flopped back into your seat, looked up at the ceiling,  and panted a bit, still breathing heavily from your adventure.  Without turning your head, your eyes slid over to the princess, and she giggled.  You let out a laugh as well, and handed her a corner of your cloak to clean off with.

Before wiping her hands, Luna licked delicately at one of her fingers and hummed in your direction, making your eyes roll back in your head.  You did sympathize - you were quite unwilling to clean her delicate perfume off your own hands.

She turned her back toward you wordlessly, and you slowly zipped her back up, planting a soft kiss at the nape of her neck and watching the goosebumps point her pale skin.

You shoved arms and legs quickly back into your uniform, and she leaned over to arrange your cloak and lay a few locks of your hair back into place.

The car slowed.  She kissed your lips, lightly this time, and whispered, “Thank you.”

As the car came to a halt, she settled back into her seat,  nothing but her loosened braids and a telltale flush on her chest to give away what she’d been up to.  You tugged your gloves back on and looked out the window to get your bearings.

The car came to a halt, and she squeezed your hand before exiting as gracefully as she'd entered.  

You leaned back in the seat again, breathing in her scent and putting your hands behind your head.  

Nyx leaned in, surreptitiously hung a scented tree in the back of the car, looked at you sideways, and burst out laughing.  You smiled, but leaned over, pointed a gloved finger in his face, and growled, “You will never EVER speak of this.”

“So you don't -ah, *kiss* and tell, eh? Glaive’s honor.  That was hot as hell though.  You're lucky I didn't crash.  Think you'll see her again?”

You jumped out of the back of the car and shrugged.  “A:  We were going about twenty miles an hour so...good job? B: Glad you're happy, but it wasn't for you. C: Let her live her life. I'm not regretting that for a damn minute, but she's got bigger and better things to do than me.”   You cocked an eyebrow at Nyx, gave a sassy salute, and strolled off through town.  


End file.
